His birthday
by THH
Summary: How Edward and Bella spend his birthday.


**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: Makes absolutely no sense, I just wanted to write it P

* * *

I saw Edward waiting by my truck when school ended. When I got closer I tried to muster my meanest glare.

His face remained serene.

"You!" I said pointing at him sneering.

"What did I do?" He raised his brow.

"You didn't tell me today was your birthday!" I accused. "Alice had to tell me. Talk about telling each other everything." I huffed angrily.

"Bella, don't be upset." He wrapped his arms around me. "It's just a birthday, it doesn't really mean anything to me, I mean after a century you kind of have seen everything. It's nothing new."

"That's not fair," I mumbled against his cold jacket. "I celebrated my birthday for you, now you have to celebrate it for me."

He contemplated my demand, "Depends. What do you have planned?" He released me and I looked at him. I hadn't really thought about it.

"Err, how about going to a theme park?" I suggested.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not ten Bella. Besides those roller coasters are _really _slow."

"Not everyone is a freakishly fast vampire." I noted. "Do you want to have a picnic with me then?" I really didn't know what we could do for his birthday.

He shot me a pointed look.

"Oh, right." I remembered, "Gosh, it's really hard to think of something especially considering the fact that you don't eat."

He chuckled. "Get in your car Bella, you'll come up with something."

I absentmindedly handed him my keys and got in the passenger seat. What in the world could we do?

We arrived at my home faster than I realised. I groaned, "I let you drive."

He grinned at me, "Look at it on the bright side, you have only just realised it."

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. Right then a perfect idea came to me. "Let's watch a movie!"

He looked at me with suspicion, "What _kind_ of movie Bella?"

I just grinned at him and opened the front door, "The _best_ movie ever Edward."

He groaned, "Please say you're joking."

"Nope, we're watching Bloodsuckers 3!" I was about to close the door when another car arrived. I saw Alice get out of it and was surprised to find Jasper too.

I greeted them both, stunned.

Alice ran up to me and kissed my cheek, lingering for a moment to whisper something in my ear. "We couldn't resist," she said. "I can't _wait_ to see Edward squirm when he's watching the movie."

I laughed, "Don't worry, I love to have you guys around."

Jasper was standing next to the car, also smiling. Edward was shooting both of them dirty looks.

"Relax Edward," Alice said smiling cheerily.

"This is all because of you." He accused.

Alice kept smiling and walked inside. "C'mon Bella, let's get the movie started."

I shook my head, also smiling, and followed Alice. Jasper walked inside after me and closed the door behind him.

I put the VHS-tape in the recorder and started the movie. When the previews finally started I walked to the couch and sat down in between Edward and Alice. Jasper was sitting to Alice's left.

"I don't get why you want to see this movie Bella," Edward said. "You don't even _like_ blood."

"I don't," I agreed nodding, "But this movie is so bad you can just see that they've used an excessive amount of ketchup."

"But it's so stereotypical and fake," he complained. Obviously this was not one of Edward's favourites, "Look at it," he waved at the screen once the first scene started, "He _wakes up_ in a coffin!"

"I get it Edward, vampires don't have coffins, much less sleep," I said, patting his arm down, or at least tried to. "But just enjoy your birthday."

He reluctantly lowered his arm.

The first half hour was pretty uneventful. Though there was a scene where a vampire accidentally ate a piece of garlic bread and dropped dead where Edward snorted. Jasper had to laugh out loud occasionally, especially when two vampires were fighting and one of them threw the other out into the sun, making the unfortunate vampire hit a driving car and burn in the blistering sun, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes and some fangs.

Overall, I enjoyed the movie and so did Alice and Jasper. Even Edward had to agree that the movie was so bad that it was funny.

"You know," Edward said after Alice had left with Jasper, "I actually had fun today."

"I'm glad you did," I beamed, "Because next year we're going to watch Bloodsuckers 4 and the year after that 5 and I'll bet that at that time 6 and 7 are made too."

Edward looked at me with great horror, but I just smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

**The end.**

* * *


End file.
